


I'm free. I'm coming home.

by Iost



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Drabble, I Don't Even Know, I need help, I'm Sorry, Love Confessions, M/M, Newtmas feels, Oneshot, So much death, The gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iost/pseuds/Iost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically this is my version of Newt's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing on my phone with no Wi-Fi so be nice. All mistakes are my own.

Newt smiled. It was bloody and full of pain. But it's the best thing Thomas has ever seen. "N-Newt, I'm so sorry." Newt just shakes his head softly. "Don't be." Newt whispers, Thomas whimpers. Tears are streaming down Thomas' face, Newt of course notices. "Hey, don't bloody cry on me. I don't want your tears in my mouth." Thomas laughs, it's broken but Newt loves it.

"Don't go. Please Newt, don't leave me here... alone." Newt blinks slowly, as if trying to process what he was saying. "You won't be alone ya shuck. You got Minho, and Frypan, and Teresa, and Brenda. What's so bloody special about me?" Thomas didn't exactly know what was so special about Newt, he just knew he needed the shank in his life. Thomas was about to answer, but he got interrupted. By Newt, coughing up blood. Thomas wiped away the blood. He didn't want to see Newt's blood, ever.

"No no no no." Thomas muttered. "Shut your hole Tommy. It's okay. I can finally be free. I can finally go home." Thomas let the tears fall then. Newt's breath quickened. "I-I love you, Tommy." Thomas looked at Newt and replied "I love you too, Newt. I'll see you soon." Newt's smile fell, as did the rest of his body. Newt lie lifeless in Thomas' arms.

Thomas looked around his surroundings. Blood. Newt. More blood. The gun. Blood was everywhere. Thomas stared at the pistol that he shot Newt with. He looked back at Newt. He got up and grabbed the gun. He aimed the gun towards his head and said. "I'm free. I'm coming home to you, Newt." He pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I was NOT going to continue (don't worry, this is officially the last chapter) but whatever.
> 
> No WiFi  
> On phone

Newt.

That's all Thomas saw. He remembers killing Newt. He remembers Newt dying in his arms. He remembers Newt.

He also remembers putting a gun to his own head, and pulling the trigger. He remembers the life quickly fading out of him.

He remembers yelling. Someone was yelling. He doesn't know who. He remembers falling to the ground, next to him. Next to Newt.

Thomas remembers saying he was coming home, to Newt. Not because him and Newt had a home together. But because, Newt was home. Newt was Thomas' home.

The only thing Thomas can think about, is Newt. Newt. Newt. Newt.

Where is Newt?

Why wasn't he with Newt now? He just wants to be with Newt, that's why he did this. That's why he shot Newt. That's why he shot himself. He did it all for Newt.

All for his home.

But Newt wasn't here. He didn't even know where here was.

He knows he's in a room, somewhere. Thomas can't make out what's in the room. It's too dark.

Thomas looks around anyway, he still can't see anything. Is Newt somewhere in this room? Thomas hopes so, he didn't want Newt anywhere but with him. Only with him.

Thomas knows he's lying down, on a bed? No, it's to hard to be a bed. Maybe a table? He snorts a little, remembering the time Newt ran into a table.

Thomas closes his eyes, trying to think of where he was at. He can't remember anything. The last thing he remembers, is a bullet going through his head. Thomas opens his eyes.

There's light in the room now, coming from a door. Thomas blinks, when was a door open? He shakes his head a little, deciding not to think about it, too much.

Maybe Newt is behind that door? That thought has Thomas jumping off the table, and pacing towards the door. He stands there, what's behind that door?

He opens it, might as well find out. All he sees is white. Nothing else. White doors on both of his sides, white floors, white everything. Thomas looks down, and notices all of his clothes are white. Thomas looks up again, and...

Newt.

Newt was there, his back facing towards Thomas. He wasn't moving, just... standing there. His head was tilted to the side a little, as if he was studying something. Which didn't make since to Thomas, there was only white.

Newt wasn't wearing white though. He was wearing the same clothes, as the last time Thomas saw him. The same clothes, when Thomas shot him.

"Newt?" He calls out, not thinking twice about calling out to the other boy. His Newt. His home.

Newt still doesn't move. Not even a twitch. Thomas frowns a little. What was wrong with Newt?

Thomas doesn't notice he's walking towards the blonde boy, until he stops right behind him.

"Newt?" He whispers, grabbing the boys wrist, he turns Newt towards him. He gasps when he sees Newt's eyes. They're white.

"Hey, Tommy. S'good to see you. You finally came home. You came home, to me." The boy trips over his words, and smiles a little. This doesn't look, or sound like Newt.

So, Thomas did what he naturally would do. He ran. Well... he tried to run. But Newt had already gripped his arm, preventing him from running.

"Where are you going? Don't leave me. After everything, you're gonna bloody leave! What happened to us, Tommy? What happened to me being your home?" Newt's grip gotten tighter, as he said each word.

The pain in Thomas' arm, is almost unbearable. He cried out, he didn't think the British boy was so strong. But he didn't even think, this was the British boy.

Thomas' world blanked out, when Newt slammed his fist into his head. He felt himself being lowered, to the ground.

"I'm sorry Thomas. It's time for you to get up now. We'll let you keep your memories. Wouldn't want you forgetting, about little Newtie here." A voice said. The voice wasn't Newt's, but it was coming out of Newt's mouth. He felt a sharp pain, like a needle, in his head. And then...

Then Thomas woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THE ENTIRE MAZE, SCORCH, EVERYTHING WAS ALL A DREAM. Lol idk what this is. Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> You like? *Runs away, because why did I write this?*


End file.
